This invention relates to polyalkyl indanyl n-propyl and allyl ethers having the generic structure: ##STR2## wherein the dashed line represents a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond; wherein R.sub.3 represents methyl or hydrogen; wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 each represents methyl or ethyl with the provisos that:
1. at least three of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 is methyl; PA1 2. when each of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 is methyl, then R.sub.3 is methyl; and PA1 3. when the dashed line is a carbon-carbon double bond then R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are each methyl
and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles.
Materials which can provide musky, cigar box-like, amber, woody, patchouli and camphoraceous aromas with woody, winey and balsamic topnotes are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural substances which provide such fragrance nuances and contribute the desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
The prior art contains a teaching regarding the use of tetrahydro pentylmethyl indane derivatives defined according to the structure: ##STR3## wherein R represents alkyl, acyl or hydrogen in perfumery. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,165 issued on January 18, 1972 discloses the use of the genus having the structure: in perfumery and the species of that genus having the structure: ##STR4## Such ethers are indicated to have "woody, balsamic" odors. The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,165 is incorporated herein by reference.
The compounds having the structures: ##STR5## were prepared and compared with the compounds having the structures: ##STR6## and the compounds having the structures: ##STR7## have unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties when compared with other members of the genus which are ethers, defined according to the structure: ##STR8##
Thus, for example, the compound having the structure: ##STR9## has a "weak woody" aroma profile. Its intensity on a scale of 1 to 10 is "1" as compared to an intensity of "10" for each of the compounds having the structures: ##STR10## By the same token the compound having the structure: ##STR11## has a weak woody, balsamic aroma and its intensity on a scale of 1 to 10 can be classified as "2.1".